George Sands
George Sands Jr. is a werewolf who is struggling to accept and control his condition and live a normal human life. Biography George is less socially adept than his best friend the vampire Mitchell, despite having an IQ of 156 and being able to speak French, German, Italian, Spanish and Croatian. He became a werewolf when on a holiday to Scotland. He went out for a walk with Andy, an American tourist who'd invited himself along after George reluctantly agreed. They eventually got lost, and when darkness fell they were attacked by a werewolf. Andy was killed but George was only scratched. It is later revealed that the werewolf who attacked him is a man called Lee Tully - who comes looking for him when he can no longer bear being alone. George greatly resents being a werewolf to the extent that he was essentially in denial about his 'condition' (e.g. when he transformed and wrecked the house in "Episode 1.1", he stated he didn't do it, the wolf did), and often refers to it as 'that thing that happens to me once a month'. He originally saw his wolf side as an entirely different entity, never using 'I' or 'me' to describe it- only 'it'. He maintained this until "Episode 1.6" when he willingly kills Herrick, and afterwards he finally admits that he and the wolf are one and the same. After becoming a werewolf, George left his family and his fiance, afraid of hurting them. He works alongside Mitchell as a porter in the local hospital, unable to hold down a more permanent job due to his extremely painful monthly transformations. George is also Jewish and wears a Star of David pendant. The pendant is able to hold back one or two vampires, but in greater numbers it becomes less effective; Mitchell is apparently immune to it due to the personal connection between him and George. It was mentioned in the pilot, however, that George is a lapsed Jew as he believes the faith frowns upon someone turning into a werewolf. George met Mitchell when a trio of vampires including Seth nearly beat him to death after recognizing his condition when they encounter him at the diner were he was working unhappily as a dishwasher. The two decide to move in together in an attempt to lead normal human lives. Their house in Bristol turns out to be haunted by Annie, the ghost of a former occupant. They all soon become fast friends, though George finds many of Annie's habits rather annoying. Events of the Series While working as a hospital porter with Mitchell, George tries to keep a low profile and despite loneliness finds it difficult to conceive of having normal relationships with non-supernaturals. This becomes very apparent when the vampire community begins to menace the friends. He later meets and begins to date Nina, a spunky nurse who will become centrally important in his journey to control and accept his condition. In his need to be assertive and strong in the face of the dangers faced by his best friends George becomes more accepting of his lot in life which culminates in his heroic and selfless intercession in Mitchell's duel to the death with vampire leader Herrick. George had decided to break up with Nina to spare her hurt and disappointment but during his transformation George accidentally infects her when she unknowingly stumbles into his entrapment of Herrick. She asks him how he got infected, and he replies by saying a scratch. He does not know that she has scratch on her arm from him at that time. She does not tell him until later. In Series Two, George is not coping well with the aftermath of killing Herrick, particularly as he believes Nina finds him disgusting and he begins to act out and display an increased aggression, going so far as to have sex with the vampire Daisy on a whim. After Nina reveals she is a werewolf, George's misplaced anger seems to break down but she is unable to carry on a relationship with him and leaves. Though he is thrown into a deep depression as a result, George attempted to find new ways of coping with his 'condition' while trying to take action to have a normal life, such as caging himself and taking tranquillisers before transforming, but this apparently only made the wolf angry, resulting in uncontrollable swearing outbursts, resembling Tourette's syndrome, and a more brutal mentality in his human form, as though the wolf was trying to 'get out' in retaliation for being 'chained'. This time he also gets a job as an ESL instructor at the local language academy. This complicates a burgeoning attraction with his single-mother co-worker Sam. Though Mitchell and Annie become concerned that George is only entering a 'rebound' relationship and is still in love with Nina, he starts to date Sam and they decide to move in together after only a few weeks. George seemed insistent on forcing himself into a 'package' deal regular family life but found this to be impossible. When he accompanied Sam to her daughter Molly's Parents' Evening, he nearly transformed at the school because he was unaware that the clocks had gone back. Although he managed to maintain control of himself long enough to get back to the flat and be locked in his cage by Annie, Molly's subsequent terror after seeing him mid-transformation prompted George to break-up with Sam. When Nina comes back with an apparent cure for his condition he agrees as it is all she had asked of him since her infection. Thus he and Annie who had decided her time to cross over had come, fall into the clutches of Kemp and Jaggat. While Mitchell descends on the Facility in his vampire fury to rescue his friends, Nina and George attempt to escape after finding a message scratched into the floorboards of a chamber from his old "friend" Tully, reading: 'George, all the werewolves die'. He and Nina watch Annie being forced through the door and they, and Mitchell, later move to Wales because they are unable to stay in the house after losing Annie. Having relocated to Barry Island, George and Nina have started work at a new hospital, using the basement room of their new house for one of them to remain during the full moon. However, despite George's belief that he or Nina would kill the other if they transformed next to each other, the two of them apparently had sex while in wolf form. When Nina discovered the permanently-teenage vampire Adam as his elderly father was admitted to the hospital shortly before his death, she and George briefly contemplated taking over responsibility for Adam after his parents' deaths- George speculating that they pretend that Adam was his brother until he and Nina were old enough for them to introduce him as their son-, but Adam departs to make his own way, wanting to explore his own independence without being a burden on them like he was on his parents. As a result of their sexual intercourse while in wolf form, George and Nina are now expecting a baby. Following Herrick's resurrection, despite his knowledge of what Herrick was in the past, George refuses to allow Mitchell to stake Herrick as he wants to be the kind of father who can legitimately teach his child about redemption and forgiveness, feeling that the now-amnesic Herrick deserves the same chance as they have given Mitchell. When Annie found a death notice for George's father in the paper, George attended the funeral and encountered what he believed was his father's ghost, only to subsequently learn that his father had actually faked his death after a homeless man burnt to death in his shed after his wife had an affair with George's old P.E. teacher. George and Nina were able to convince him to assert himself in his relationship with his wife, the two resuming their relationship with a trip to Cornwall (Although they apparently believe that George has H.I.V. rather than that he is a werewolf). George and Nina soon find out that their baby is growing at an accelerated rate than a normal child when they go for a check up after their transformation and nurse points out that the baby is at about sixteen weeks, not eight. After Mitchell is arrested and Herrick regains his memory, George and Nina return to the house and find crime scene tape put up, Nina then tells George she reported Mitchell, enraged that she has betrayed George he then realises they'll take his photo and discover the exsistence of vampires and then eventually werewolves and ghosts then runs to the police station. While their Herrick breaks Mitchell out and then knocks him out after destroying the proof of vampires, he also has his vampire henchman kidnap George and then put him in a dogfight cage with Mitchell. It's quickly pointed out that their isn't a full moon for weeks and that George and Mitchell won't fight, but then Herrick tells George that Mitchell is the murderer of the Box Tunnel 20 and has been trying to get Herrick to regain his memory and then finally that he had stabbed Nina at the house. George then goes into a fit of rage and despair. Herrick then says that it's Mitchell's fault for helping bring him remember and in turn Mitchell's fault for Nina's death, this makes George furiosly attack Mitchell. Herrick smashes a chair to make a improvised stake but then Tom enters to kill Herrick for McNair's death, after killing his henchman he moves to kill him but Mitchell holds the stake to George's back and tells Tom to leave Herrick alone or he kills George. Tom stands down and Herrick tells Mitchell to kill George but Mitchell says he should make a statement by publicly executing George later, Herrick leaves and tells Mitchell to meet him in the car and as he leaves Mitchell informs George that he's going to kill Herrick but after he learns how to survive a werwolf attack but George doesn't care and tells Mitchell they are not friends anymore. George and Tom rush to the hospital to find Nina and are relieved to find out that her and the baby are going to be ok. Weeks later George and Annie read the paper and find out that the vampires have framed someone for Mitchell's crimes and find him outside. He tells them inside that he has killed Herrick and that he wants George to kill him because Mitchell has been a negative influence on him. Him, Nina and Annie talk in private about what to do but are conflicted so George talks to Mitchell and he just taunts George in the hope that he'll kill him but George tels him he doesn't believe what he is saying but after telling George that his kills are haunting him he agrees to stake him. He's then interrupted by Wyndham who framed the man in the paper and wants Mitchell to be his attack dog in return, to save him from this fate George turns around and stakes Mitchell and tells him "I'm doing this because I love you". He then continues to kill Wyndham. Abilities George's transformations are incredibly painful. In his wolf-state, George loses all connection to his human self, having no memory of events or actions when transformed with only indications of what had transpired by his condition on awakening (ie. having eaten raw meat, having bad breath etc.). However, after he killed Herrick, he seemed to recognize and be calmed by Nina. As a wolf his strength is formidable and he is incredibly vicious, likely to kill anything in his path. Between transformations he has enhanced senses (especially smell) but they are particularly heightened in the days following. George also managed to trick his own body into beleiving it was a full moon so that he could escape and save his daughter. However, this partial transformation resulted in major organ failure which he could not recover from as he would usually from a complete transformation. References BBC press offices George Category:BBC Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Males Category:BBC Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Males Category:Dead